Moving Forward
by bornonthe17th
Summary: After the death of both Allison and Aiden, Lydia has had some trouble coping. But will her haunted thoughts ruin things between Lydia and Stiles, her new found best friend?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Hello! Trying out something new with one of my favorite shows. I do not own Teen Wolf._

_Not every chapter will be like this, just thought I'd start it off on a good note. ;)_

_Knock knock_

As I stood there, in my favorite button down powder blue dress, I wasn't sure how I'd made my way all the way to Stiles' house. Stiles and I had become even closer friends, especially after we all lost Allison, and I'd been coming over to his house more and more often. But I couldn't help but feel like I wasn't just there for a friendly visit.

After a few seconds Stiles opened the door, and suddenly I remembered why I came all this way. "Hey," I said with a smile, stepping forward, quickly closing the distance between us. Stiles stepped back just as quickly and cleared his throat.

"Hey Dad!" He called out, not taking his eyes off of me. "Lydia is here!"

"When isn't she here?" Sheriff Stilinski tried to sound annoyed, but I knew he was elated that I was spending so much time with his son. "What are you two going to do?"

I watched Stiles' lips turn up into a smile. "Just going to go upstairs and study!" I smiled back at him, knowing fully well there were no books in my backpack.

"Okay," I could hear the doubt in Sheriff Stilinski's voice. "Just uh don't close your door."

Stiles scoffed to himself, "Like I said, Dad. We're just studying." And with that Stiles lead me up his stairs. He walked with his hands tucked into the pocket of his pajama pants, and I couldn't help but notice the waistband of his boxers poking out or how cute his butt looked in the plaid fabric.

It was still weird to see how clean Stiles' room was, since he cleared everything out after we finally defeated the Nogitsune. It had been a difficult road back for both of us, and his barren room was always a small reminder. But none the less I took off my heels and began to make myself comfortable on his bed. When I finally situated myself with my feet crossed in the air and my stomach on his bed, I caught him watching me from his desk chair.

"What's up, Stilinksi?" I asked with the sly smirk I knew he couldn't resist.

He smiled at me. "Just looking at you," he replied with his warmest voice. I got a fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

I had been through plenty of guys, but there was something different with Stiles. It was like he could see more than my body or my pretty face, but see me for who I actually am. And that drove me crazy.

I pulled myself closer to the edge of his bed, making my dress slip down a little lower. I watched Stiles' face, but he didn't so much as glance at my chest. I loved that he would rather look into my eyes than any of my assets. But I knew I could make him crack. "Do you like what you see?"

He chuckled. "You know I do, you're the prettiest girl in school." He rolled his chair a little closer to me. I pulled myself up from my position and laid on my side.

"Tell me more," I flipped my hair to one side and casually slid my dress a little further up my thigh. With a grin, Stiles got up from his chair. He walked slowly over to me, still not breaking our eye contact. He knealed next to the bed, coming face to face with me.

"You're the prettiest girl I've ever laid eyes on," he said softly. "You're also the smartest and kindest girl I know."

"Kind?" I said with a smile. "I think you're forgetting just how mean I can be." I slowly moved closer and closer to him until our noses almost touched. I paused, with hardly any space between us. I knew the anticipation would kill him. But still I waited, as we both held our breath. Finally, I lightly kissed his lips, making my way down to his jawline, and all the way down to his neck. He let out a small moan, but just as he was reaching for my dress, we heard footsteps on the stairs.

Stiles jumped away from me and into his chair so quickly, I almost fell off his bed. I somehow managed to catch my balance and seat myself on the edge of the bed just as Sheriff Stilinski popped into the doorway. He looked between Stiles and I, but couldn't find any evidence of us doing anything wrong.

"So, uh, I'm going to head off to work. You guys good here?" We both nodded, but the Sheriff gave me a curious look. "Lydia, don't you need a book to study?"

"Oh no," I said calmly, "I already know all about Greek mythology, I'm just helping Stiles study." I could almost hear Stiles roll his eyes.

"Well, okay. You kids be good. Lydia, don't stay over too late. Stiles, make sure she gets home at a decent time." We both nodded again, and the Sheriff headed back downstairs. I immediately looked at Stiles to find him already watching me with a strange intensity.

"Stiles?" I asked, uneasy because his look reminded me of something I did not want to remember. He did not move, didn't even take his eyes off me, just stared like a hungry animal ready for a feeding. I didn't quite know what to do, and I was going to suggest I leave as well, when suddenly the front door opened and closed and Stiles jumped into action.

He returned just as quickly as he had left, standing over me with my face in his hands. "I thought about you all day today," he voice was quiet but raspy. "Now I've got you here, so don't you dare think of leaving."

Before I could even retort, his lips were on mine, kissing me hard, yet soft at the same time. I immediately reached under his shirt and began tracing his back with my fingertips. I could feel the goosebumps form as my fingers ran up and down his skin. He gently eased me down on his bed, and took his own shirt off. I ran my hands over his bare slender chest, as he guided me to his pillows and climbed on top of me.

I could feel his growing bulge through his thin pajama pants, and was amazed that it could feel like we'd done this a million times before, but still feel the adrenaline like the first time. I slowly wrapped my legs around him, pulling him closer to me and felt his smile against my lips.

"You're something else, Lydia Martin," he whispered, breaking our kiss only for a moment. I reached up and stoked the stubble along his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch before leaning down to kiss me again. "You...are...absolutely...amazing..." he said between kisses. I couldn't help but giggle and drape my arms around his shoulders.

"You're too sweet to me, Stilinski," I said with a smile. "So maybe you should get a little rougher." I slid my hands down to the waistband of his pajama pants pulling them down just enough so his rigid member, still covered by his boxers, came a little closer to me. While Stiles slid his pants the rest of the way off, I slipped my hands into his boxers, running my hands over his growing erection.

There was a low growl from the back of his throat. "Careful now, Martin," he sighed, his arms twitching from holding up his weight. I gave him a few pumps and his arms almost buckled.

"Don't worry, babe," I said, latching my mouth onto his and flipping us over, so he was under me. I pulled away, "I know exactly what I'm doing." And with that, we were off.

He pulled my face down to his and kissed me so hard I felt the blood rush to my ears. I knew I couldn't overpower him with my mouth, so opted for the next best thing. I ran my pelvis up and down the outline of his now throbbing penis, drawing a moan from inside him. I moved faster, up and down, until he was biting my lip in frustration. I pulled away, finally freeing my lips to roam over his neck and chest. Another moan erupted from Stiles, and I knew I had him exactly where I wanted him.

I sat up, looking down at him, his chest rising and falling as his breathing got heavier. I started to undo the buttons on my dress, giving Stiles my flirtiest smile, but even as my dress fell off my shoulders to reveal the red lace bra underneath, Stiles never took his eyes off of mine. For some reason, that made him even harder to resist. I slipped my dress off in one fluid motion and tossed it onto the floor along with his pajama pants. With us both stripped down to our underwear, I noticed that my breathing had gone heavy too. We paused for a moment, both panting, and dove back in.

I planted kisses along Stiles cheek bone as he quickly reached around me to take off my bra. It only took a few moments before that too joined the pile of clothes on the floor. There was something so sensual yet innocent about our two bare chests touching that I felt my breath catch in my throat. I guess Stiles took this as his cue because just then his fingers began exploring the band of my red and pink panties. I kissed him, letting my tongue slip through my lips just a little, as if to give him a sign of welcome. He took it with vigor and slid his fingers roughly down to my now wet pussy. It only took a few moments of him exploring for a moan to escape from my mouth. I felt that familiar grin against my lips.

"Don't tease me, Stilinski," I said, finally reaching down to slide off his boxers. Stiles decided to follow my lead and in a few quick seconds, there we were, two naked teenagers on a bed too tiny to achieve all we wanted to. I could feel myself leaving my mark on Stile's now exposed rod, since I no longer had my panties to hold it all in.

With his hands on my shoulders and his eyes locked on mine, Stiles said in his sweetest voice, "Are you ready?" I just grinned and slowly moved his member inside of me. The first insertion is always the best. Suddenly I was full of him and he was consumed by me. I raised myself up, revealing the now wet base of his dick. Stiles moaned with pure pleasure as he closed his eyes. This was my domain. This is what I was best at. I lowered myself, allowing all of him to enter me again. Another moan came from his lips and I knew I was in the zone.

I leaned down and started suckling on his neck and I moved my body up and down, getting faster with each movement. I felt Stiles' hands move from my lower back to my bottom, where he gripped it tightly and began thrusting to the rhythm of my movements. He was so deep inside now, I had to concentrate to keep my movement in check. I tried my best to keep my head buried in his neck and my hips in rhythm with him, but then he moved one hand from my butt all the way to my clit. As soon as he started to rub it with his fingertip, I lost my composure. I let out the most savage moan and buried my face in the pillow instead.

"There's my girl," I could hear the satisfied smile in his voice. He rubbed my clit harder and used his other hand to press me even closer to him. I didn't think he could possibly go any deeper, but somehow he found a way. I couldn't control the groans of pleasure as they erupted from me and I knew he loved it. He started to rub even harder and faster, his grip firm on my ass, keeping himself as deep inside me as he could. My groans quickly turned to screams, which I still tried to keep muffled with the pillow, but I knew there was no way we could have done this while Stiles' dad had been home. Suddenly my knees slipped from under me and began to shake. I could feel every muscle in my body contract as I let out a disgustingly satisfied cry.

Stiles moved his hand from my clit to my back and started to kiss my neck. "I know you don't think we're done," he whispered into my neck as I panted loudly against his pillow. He slowly cradled me and shifted us again, so now he was on top. I tried to think of something witty to respond back with, but I was still trying to catch my breath. "I want to see you do that again," he said with a devilish smile as he moved his mouth from my neck down to my breast. As he started to suck on my tits, I felt the wetness return to my insides. Stiles must have felt it too, since he still had a raging boner inside me, and he began to suck harder.

I started to moan again, loving the feeling of him inside me, and he ran his fingertips along my sides. He pulled himself out of me just a little, then thrust himself in again. He did it again, this time pulling more of himself out. I felt my eyes start roll back in my head and gripped my nails into Stile's back.

He lifted his head from my chest. "Wait for me this time, yeah babe?" he asked with a joking smile. I tried to laugh, but was caught off guard as he thrust himself into me hard. I groaned again, which fueled his fire. He started gaining speed, pulling out further and sliding back in with such smoothness I couldn't help but think I was made of silk down there. I wrapped my legs around his waist, allowing him to get even deeper, and he accepted the offer with glee. He got faster and harder and deeper. Soon he was thrusting so fast I could feel my screams building again. I could feel my breast bouncing in the rhythm of his thrusts, but that's not what Stiles was looking at. He was watching me intensely as his mouth opened to let his own groans of pleasure escape. We were creating our own kind of song, with his deep, raspy moans, my soft but powerful shrieks, and the creak of his bed as his thrusts gained more power. He moved faster and faster until I could feel my legs begin to shake again. With one final scream and a shocking groan, I felt my pussy contract so tight around Stiles, I could feel the pulsing as he erupted inside me.

We stayed there for a few moments, Stiles still on top of and inside of me, both of us gasping for air. Finally Stiles leaned down and gently started kissing my lips. He didn't break our kisses until he had pulled himself out of me and rolled us both over on our sides. Then he pulled away from me, and smiled. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he said, pushing a piece of my unbelievably messed up hair behind my ear. I wiggled myself closer to him, placing my hands on his chest and resting my head on his arm.

"Stiles...?" I finally said after a few blissfully quiet moments. "I...I think I'm in love with you."

Stiles pulled me closer. "I love you too, Lydia. I always have."

"Hmph, 'don't care about him', huh?"

Lydia shot up in bed to see where the voice came from, but she already knew whose it was. There she found Aiden sitting in Stiles' desk chair, watching her with a look of disgust.

"You know, I actually thought I meant something to you. But I guess I was just another notch in the belt for Lydia Martin."

Suddenly I jolted awake. I quickly looked around her, trying to grasp my bearings, but I found no Stiles, no Aiden, just my own empty purple room. I sat up in bed, still shaking from the shock, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked at the bedside clock. 4:15 am.

I sighed. "Third time this week," I said to myself, pulling off my covers and going to start on some studying. I know there's no going back to sleep now.

_Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Please let me know if you did and the next chapter will be up soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey there! This is more of a filler chapter, giving you a little back story, setting things up for other chapters, but I still hope you enjoy! I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

"Hey Lydia?"

I snapped my head up. I hadn't realized I'd been staring at my test for nearly ten minutes. I was in my college level calculus class, the only class that Stiles and I had just the two of us, and today was the second biggest test of the year. After my beauty sleep had been abruptly ended this morning, I figured staying up and studying would do me some good, but now I was too tired to even concentrate. I looked to my right to find Stiles looking at me with a look of concern.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. "You're still on the first problem." Leave it to him to notice that.

"I'm fine," I whispered back with a quick smile and returned to my test. I could still feel his eyes on me, but I kept my eyes glued to my paper.

Even with the time I'd wasted dozing off, I was still the first one in the class to finish, followed closely by Stiles. I could feel his presence behind me as I handed my test to the teacher, Ms. Fleming. He was close enough I could smell his usual scent of Old Spice and untidiness. When I turned to return to my seat, he was right there looking down at me. I held my breath.

"You want to hang out after school?" he asked, with his voice still hushed. However, he still received a stern hushing from Ms. Fleming. He shot a look at her, then returned his gaze to me, looking for a response. I just shrugged and made my way past him back to my seat. I took my phone out, trying to busy myself and avoid looking at Stiles. But of course, since he's one of the most persistent people I know, pretty soon his name popped up on my screen.

"_You sure you're okay?_" his message read. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help the smile on my face. I hoped to myself that he didn't see.

"_Yes Stiles_," I responded, but quickly typed another message. "_But I will take you up on that after school offer_."

It only took a few moments before his name popped up again. "_:)._" Classic Stiles response.

"_I'm thinking coffee downtown_," I typed my response. "_Your treat, I'll_ _drive_." I put my phone on my desk and looked around the room, watching as everyone else's pencils still wiggled around furiously. Only 5 more minutes until lunch.

My phone screen lit up again. "_Anything for you Ms. Martin_." Even through his texts I could feel Stiles' sarcasm leaking out. But I knew he would actually pay for me, because Stiles would never let me believe he was anything but a gentleman.

I finally looked over at him to see his goofy smile already looking back. I tried to smile back, but for some reason his smile reminded me of my dream so I just glanced down at my desk. He was making it exceptionally hard to not be interested in him. After Allison and Aiden had passed, and we had finally defeated the Nogitsune, I had found a comfort in Stiles. I knew he had liked me for a long time, and over the past year we had formed a peculiar bond. When we started hanging out more, I almost thought we might take things to the next level. But then Malia happened.

I still remember how my stomach seemed to drop a little when he confessed to me that he'd lost her virginity to her. It wasn't like I'd expected him to lose it to me. I'd never even really considered sleeping with Stiles, but still it brought out some sort of jealousy in me. Deacon had said it himself, we had an emotional tether, and maybe there was some part of me that thought that after everything that happened, Stiles and I would be drawn together. Unfortunately, that did not happen.

I was doing pretty well with keeping my feelings inside within the first few weeks the two of them started dating, but then something happened between Stiles and me. We had been hanging out with Scott one Saturday night, since the three of us had become very close. Honestly, there was a little drinking happening. We were all having a good time, reminiscing on our good times and sipping from a bottle together, but then Scott needed to be home to help his mom around the house. That just left Stiles, myself, and half a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Lydia..." Stiles said sloppily, his eyes glazed over and bloodshot. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything," I replied. We were both lying on our backs on the floor of his bedroom, listening to the Blink-182 CD Scott had let him borrow. We both were looking up at the ceiling, blindly passing the bottle between us.

Stiles took a lazy sip. "I had the biggest crush on you since like," he paused to think, "third grade?"

I laughed. "I think I kind of figured that out." Stiles hadn't always been the most discrete about his crush. I heard him struggle, and glanced over to see him attempt to roll onto his stomach. After a few seconds, he gave up.

"I don't think you understan," he said, drunkenly frustrated. "I really liked you. Like really really. Really really. Like a lot."

I laughed again, since I was pretty drunk myself. "Don't forget about your girlfriend, Stilinski."

"Oh I don't, Stilinski," he took another sip from the bottle, and passed it to me. I rolled onto my side and took it from him.

"I think you've had enough," I said, placing the bottle on the other side of me. "You're starting to call me by your last name."

He hiccuped. "Our last name," he said as if he were correcting me, but he still had his eyes locked on the ceiling.

"What are you talking about?" I said, noticing a drop of whiskey falling from the corner of his mouth. For some reason I reached my hand up and wiped it away with my fingertips.

Stiles closed his eyes. "Lydia Stilinski," he said so quietly I almost didn't hear it. Then he started laughing. "I used to always think we would wind up married one way or another," he hiccuped again, "but I know you don't really care about me." I could almost hear my heart break.

"Stiles," I said softly, moving some hair out of his face, "of course I care about you. We're friends." Stiles looked at me out of the corner of his eyes. He slowly managed to roll over to face me. His breath smelled horrible and I'm sure mine was no better. But still, he raised a hand to my face brushed my hair aside as gently as he could manage.

"Just friends," he almost whispered as I realized just how close we were. Then suddenly everything was in slow motion. I moved my hand ever so slowly to his and our fingers sloppily intertwined. His other hand moved from my hair to my chin, his thumb carefully running over my lips. I hadn't felt this much tension between us since I kissed him in the locker room. I thought it might happen again, but neither of us made a move. We laid there for what felt like years, holding each other's hands, looking into each other's eyes, just centimeters away from kissing. But there was something holding both of us back.

Suddenly the CD ended, and we both realized what we were doing. "I should go," I whispered, finally breaking our eye contact to look down at our hands. It felt so hard to let go of him, but I knew I had to. I stumbled my way to my feet, and searched around his room for my shoes and purse. After a few minutes I finally had myself gathered together enough for my walk home. I turned around to say good night to Stiles, but he had rolled back onto his back and had his eyes closed. So instead I hid the almost empty bottle under his desk and threw the blanket from his bed over him. "Good night Stilinki," I whispered, and quietly crept my way out of his house.

I only made it a block away before I broke down crying on the curb. I'd had this overwhelming feeling of guilt ever since Allison and Aiden had died. I hadn't been there when either of them died because I had been with Stiles, and here I was actually developing feelings for him. I didn't deserve to be with Stiles. I needed to stay mourning my best friend and my lover. And now I was greedy, wishing that Stiles could not only be my new best friend, but my new lover as well. That was the first night I had one of those dreams. That was just about a month ago. Stiles and I had never brought it up, so it was safe to assume he didn't remember what happened, I know I know what happened, and I couldn't help but feel like Aiden knows too.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by the lunch bell. I quickly grabbed my bag and headed straight for the door. I wasn't more than a few steps into the hallway before a lanky arm was thrown over my shoulders.

"So, how much you wanna bet I got a better score than you on that test?" Stiles shot me another one of those smiles that reminded me of my dream. I tried my best to hide my blush.

"Not likely, Stilinski," I tried my best to keep my attitude strong. "Even on 4 hours of sleep, I'm the smartest person in that class."

"You've gotten step up your sleeping game. Look at me, I'm running on a solid 8 hours and I've never been better," he squeezed my shoulders and rested his chin on the top of my head as we reached my locker.

"Oh really?" I teased, shrugging his arm off me. "Because your fly is totally down." Stiles quickly looked down and cursed under his breath. I laughed to myself as he turned towards the lockers to adjust himself. I loved that even after everything that happened over the past few years, he was still just as geeky as ever. He turned back around to face me and scowled when he saw me still giggling.

"How did you even notice that?" he tried to keep an annoyed look on his face, but I knew how hard it was for him to be mad at me.

"Woman's intuition?" I shrugged, but really I didn't want to tell him I found my eyes wondering there when he'd walked into class earlier. "Anyway, I'll bet you five dollars I got a better grade on that test than you."

"Mmmm five dollars doesn't sound that confident," he challenged me. I smirked at Stiles.

"Ten dollars. And a foot massage," I started to imagine his disgruntled face as he'd have to rub foot balm on my toes.

"Make it a back massage and I'm in!" he said with excitement. I rolled my eyes.

"You're digging your own grave, Stilinski." But still we shook on it.

"So," I said, finally starting to open my locker, "Since you're paying today, should I get a Venti or a-"

"Lydia?" I looked up from dialing my combination to find Stiles slowly inching away. I noticed behind him Malia was waiting by the stairwell. "I gotta go, I promised Malia we'd have lunch. But I'll see you after school, yeah?" I couldn't help but feel my mood darken as he got further and further away from me.

"Yeah, see you after school," I said, faking a smile. He genuinely returned it.

"Can't wait!" and then he turned, quickening his pace and taking Malia by the hand. I watched as the two of them disappeared to the second floor, trying to hide the disappointment on my face. I should know better than to think he would spend more time with me than his girlfriend. Just as I was going to turn back to my locker, I felt the presence of someone behind me.

"Just us for lunch today?" I turned to find the ever cheery Scott smiling down at me. It was amazing how far he and I had come. From me not knowing who he was, to making out with him in a closet, to becoming a member of his pack, it was a strange journey to say the least. Losing Allison was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to deal with, but at least through all the darkest, I had found a good friend in Scott.

"Must be," I replied, grabbing my Tupperware and apple from my locker and slamming it shut. Usually it would be the three of us for lunch, Scott and myself plus Stiles, but every few days Stiles would spend his lunch with Malia, or worse, bring her to eat with us.

In the cafeteria, I settled myself at our small corner table, opening up my container of pasta salad. Scott returned with a bottle of water and napkin for me, and two Dr. Peppers for himself. If there was one thing I would never understand, it would be the diet of a teenage boy. I watched as Scott pulled out two ham sandwiches, three bananas, two pudding cups, and half a family bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos out of his paper bag.

"Boys," I muttered to myself as I bit a cherry tomato off my plastic fork.

"So, I've been training with Malia basically every night this week," Scott said as he dug into his first sandwich. "She's getting really good at controlling herself."

I nodded. "Mhmm, and how many months have you been training her for again?" Scott shot me a look.

"Hey, you have no idea how hard it is to take control of your powers. Remember how long it took Derek to train me?"

"Mmm yeah," I leaned across the table, making sure no one else could hear, "I, the banshee, have no idea what it's like to try to control my powers." I leaned back against my chair. "Besides, I just think that she's still too dangerous to be a part of our group."

"Mhmm sure," Scott said, his mouth full of sandwich. "That's why you don't want her around." I threw one of my noodles at his face, but of course, he dodged it. Just then Kira walked by our table, giving Scott a friendly wave. He returned it with his usual eagerness.

"What's going on with you two?" I asked as I used the napkin to wipe down my apple.

Scott shrugged. "You know, just taking it slow. She's been really understanding about the whole my-first-love-died-in-my-arms thing." I shot him a look. "Hey, I'm being serious. She's really great and totally gets that I'm not quite ready to be with someone new at this point in my life." I felt my stomach sink.

"When do you think you'll be ready?" I asked, pretending to be very preoccupied with opening my water bottle.

"It's not something you can just do. You have to let it happen. You'll know when you're ready," he reached across the table and gently grabbed my arm. "Don't worry, it'll get easier." Of course Scott would think I was worried about never falling for someone again, instead of realizing I was worried that I already was. Scott and I enjoyed a peaceful lunch from then on out, despite him devouring half a meal before my very eyes.

The rest of the day was a deary blur. I basically dozed off in every class, thinking about my dream. But every time I thought about how badly I wanted Stiles to throw me down in the back of his Jeep or on his bed, Aiden's face popped into my head. He died trying to get me to care about him, and even now I wasn't treating him fairly. The guilt was so bad, by final period I thought I was going to puke.

I kept my head low as I made my way through the hallways and out to the parking lot. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I almost didn't notice Stiles leaning on my passenger side door. "Look who finally decided to show up," he said with a smile.

"What are you talking about Stiles?" I asked, opening my side door and throwing my bag on the backseat. Stiles did the same on his side.

"Here I've been, patiently waiting since 6th period," he joked as he climbed into my passenger seat.

I put my keys in the ignition. "Didn't have your girlfriend to keep you company?" I tried to keep the bitterness out of my voice. I backed out of my spot and got into the long line of cars filing out of the lot.

"Nah, I took her to Derek's loft," Stiles said, rummaging through the CDs in my car. "Some kind of werewolf training or something." He finally settled on the Paramore CD I'd had since I was 13.

"If you try to change my music, I will rip your head off," Stiles defensively put his hands up and returned the CD to the pile. "Why were waiting by my car anyway? Don't you have your own car to wait in?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I was just excited to hang out with you." I tried to glance at him, but he was just watching out the window.

"So excited you'd ditch your last class?" I smirked, my eyes back on the car ahead of me.

I heard him scoff. "No, I just so happen to only have 6 periods. So does Malia." My stomach sank thinking of what they would do together with so much free time together.

"Why do you both only have 6 periods?" I asked, trying to get some disturbing images out of my head.

"Well, Malia is still adjusting to bring a normal teenager and all." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "As for me," he continued, "It was my dad's idea, he wants me to concentrate on my mental health." I thought back to last year and I couldn't blame him.

"How are you?" I asked, finally reaching the exit of the parking lot. "Mentally I mean. Is everything...okay?"

"Yeah..." he paused. "Well I was having these weird dreams from a while." I held my breath. For a moment I thought maybe he was having the same dreams I was. "It's like...I was eating...but nothing was satisfying me. Like I wasn't eating what I really wanted." I sighed. Classic Stiles.

It only took a few minutes to get to the coffee shop. We hurried ourselves inside, trying to avoid the inevitable after school rush. It worked, we were only third in line. I couldn't help but steal glances at Stiles while we waited. There were so many things I'd never noticed about him. Like his adorably shaped nose, the veins in his hands, and his infectious laugh. I was a little amazed it had taken him so long to get a girlfriend.

Stiles dug his wallet out of his pocket as we stepped up to the counter. "Hey there," he said, gathering up his cash. "Can I get medium iced coffee?"

"Grande?" the barista said, gesturing to the labeled cups on the counter.

"Yeah, the medium one," Stiles said, only glancing up from his wallet.

"Yeah, that's the grande." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Yes, please, grande," he rested his elbow on the counter and gestured for me to order as well.

"Can I get a tall hazelnut machiatto?" I asked, the barista smiling at my current use of the sizes. He rang us up and Stiles paid him. Always a gentleman.

"What happened to your venti?" Stiles asked, nudging me as we walked away from the counter. We made our way to a two-person table by the window.

"Too many calories," I responded. He smiled. I knew he knew I just didn't want to make him pay extra. Our drink orders were called as the crowd began to file in. Once we were back in our seats, ready to watch the piles of freshman scurry away with their frappuchinos, Stiles gave me a very serious look.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee. I should have know he wouldn't let this go.

"There's nothing to tell because there's nothing wrong," I casually sipped my own coffee.

"Come on, Lydia," he rested his arms on the table. "We're too good of friends now for you to lie to me like this."

"I'm not lying," I said, putting my straw in my mouth. I tried to look out the window, but I knew Stiles was still watching me and knew I was lying. "You don't have to worry about me, Stiles." I caught his stare from the corner of my eye. "I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." Stiles sighed and finally looked away.

"I know you are," he said. He glanced at my hand for awhile and I thought he might grab it. All I could think of was that night, and laying in his floor, so en-captured by each other. But he eventually looked away. After a few moments of silence he finally spoke again. "So I need your opinion on something," he began awkwardly.

My mind instantly started reeling through what he might say. A lot of vile thoughts came up, but I pushed them aside. "Lay it on me," I said, instantly wishing I hadn't when I heard Stiles snicker. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, just tell me, you child."

Stiles still smiled as he said, "Well, I guess you could say I forgot about my one month anniversary with Malia last week."

"Go figure," I said, taking another sip of my coffee.

"Oh really?" he said, challenging me again. "I haven't forgotten your birthday since the 3rd grade. Do you even know when mine is?"

_'April 8th_,' I thought to myself, but said, "Sometime in November, right?" His smile faded quickly.

"Anyway," he began again, his demeanor grouchy, "I was thinking maybe I could bake her a cake or something, you know, to make up for being a dumbass."

I scoffed. "Stiles, honey, you and I both know anything you try to make would be completely inedible." I had a flashback to my 13th birthday when I almost choked on the cookies he gave me. Of course, it wasn't until later I learned they were from him, since up until I was 16, I had no idea of who he was.

Stiles hung his head in disappointment. "What am I supposed to do? I don't have the money to get her something nice, but I really want to show her I'm sorry."

_'Don't do it_,' I mentally told myself. '_You know that if you have feeling for a guy, you don't get involved in his relationship. It will only lead to trouble.' _But then I saw his big brown eyes and his cute little pout and something in me caved. '_Screw it.'_

"You know, I have this really great cookie recipe my mom and I used to use. I guess I could come over and help you bake her some," I said, trying to sound reluctant. Stiles' face immediately perked up.

"Lydia Martin, you are the most amazing person I've ever met. If I ever say anything again about you being spoiled or a brat or cold-" I cut him off with a sharp look. He leaned over to put a hand on my arm. "Thank you so much, Lydia."

"Yeah, yeah, don't thank me until we've baked them," I slid my arm out of his grasp and grabbed my bag off the floor. "Come on, let's get out of here. I've got some studying to do."

As we drove back to school, Stiles looked through my CDs again. I glanced over to see him scrunching his face. "Remind me to get you some good music," he said as he put down yet another Katy Perry CD.

"I have good taste in music," I said as we reentered the parking lot. I parked right in front of Stiles' Jeep. "This is your stop," I said, waiting for him to get out. But he just looked at me, like he was trying to think of something. I thought of my dream once again, and the way he would watch me from his desk chair. I wanted to look away, but something wouldn't let me. I tried to think about something other than his lips, but they were so distracting, the way he would purse them in concentration, then release them in frustration. I wanted so badly to grab his face and kiss him and have him right here in this parking lot. I could almost feel him moving closer, us closing the short distance between us and knocking down every barrier I'd ever put between us. From the way he wasn't looking away, I almost felt like maybe his feelings weren't gone. Maybe he wanted me too. Maybe he was waiting for me to make the move. Maybe-

"I've got something for you," he broke the silence, and quickly pulled himself out of my car. I felt instant disappointment and guilt fill my entire body. It was so overwhelming, I could hardly keep my eyes from watering.

_'Look at you,'_ I heard Aiden say in my mind. '_Almost on the verge of tears, over that? He doesn't even want you anymore. What are you doing?'_ I felt my eyes begin to sting, but I kept my face strong. At least for the moment. Stiles was making his way back to my car.

"I can't believe I kept forgetting to give this to you," he said as he leaned into my open passenger window, handing me a CD. The cover was a barking dog with blood dripping off its teeth.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, keeping my attitude strong. It seemed to be working.

"It's Scott's Blink-182 CD," I gave him a blank stare. "You know, the one we listened to that night we were all drinking. You said you really liked it and you wanted to borrow it. I just kept forgetting it in my car until now."

I looked down at the CD again. "Oh, I totally forgot," I finally said. "Thank you."

Stiles drummed his fingers on my car door, "Don't worry about. I'll text you later tonight, yeah?"

"Yeah," I replied, finally putting the CD on top of the others.

"Stay safe, Lydia Martin," he said as he walked back to his Jeep again. I put my car in drive and quickly pulled away. I drove home in silence, until I finally parked in my driveway, where no one was home. Then I let myself cry.

I stayed in there for a long time, thinking about Aiden and how guilty he made me feel, and how badly I wished Allison was here to talk to, and how much I wished Stiles would come over and hold me and make everything better. But neither of those things would happen. After probably a good hour of crying, I finally collected myself and began to grab all my things. I was about to close my car door, when I remembered the CD. I grabbed it, inspecting the cover again. There seemed to be only 5 songs on the whole album, which was weird because I felt like that night had lasted forever.

_'Wait_,' I thought, stopping myself in my tracks._ 'I thought Stiles didn't remember anything from that night.'_

"Shit."

**Author's note: Feel free to favorite or leave comments if you liked it! They're always appreciated.**

**Next chapter up soon!**


End file.
